


cathexis

by abrae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gorgeous Show is Gorgeous, Other, Vaguely Implied Hannigram, Video, cinematography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of close-up cinematography in Hannibal. </p><p>Music: Camille Saint-Saëns, The Carnival of the Animals - VII. Aquarium</p>
            </blockquote>





	cathexis

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a cross between fanvid and meta...

  
[cathexis | NBC Hannibal](https://vimeo.com/154006015) from [abrae](https://vimeo.com/user16168814) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
